The Story With No Name! So shoot me! :P
by Superactiveuberfreak
Summary: [Oneshot]Vincent meets a girlie! I've always wondered what would happen if Vinnie had to live with somone like me..... I now know.


**So I made myself a FF VII fanficcy! I have other chappies but they ruin the story so I'm making this a oneshot:D I'm sorry for Vincents OOC-ness. I havent played the game in foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! So yah! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Hello. I'm August Everwoods**

Vincent sighed. _Today _He thought _Is another day of loneliness. _No, at first, Vincent very much enjoyed the solitude of his home, but after the year and a half its been, He really had grown tired of it.

Cloud had gone off to who knows where. Tifa works and owns Seventh Heaven. Yuffie, well, Vincent hadn't heard from Yuffie. He also hadn't heard from Cid, Barret, Red XIII, and The Turks for the longest time.

Of course, Vincent wasn't completely alone. He had the four curses in his head Hojo had o-so kindly gaven him. He had finally managed to block all of them but Chaos, who could still control Vincent's emotions, but that was really it.

He walked to the kitchen, and angrily made himself some breakfast. He was starting to grow tired of the same routine day by day. He found himself wanting to be with everyone again, he missed them all, even Yuffie and Chocobo head. He hated to admit it, but it scared him.

_Maybe something will just, happen… So I can spare the effort. _

He didn't then realize how much he wanted to eat those thoughts.

**.;0;.**

I looked around. Panicking, I ran to the closest house…that was huge… I had to stop myself from knocking on the door.

"Well no duh, August! If someone lives here they wont let you stay!" I looked through a window. Everything looked so…well…it had an inch think layer of dust. _No one lives here stupid!_

_Well sorry!_

_Why am I talking to myself…._

_I dunno…. ask yourself that question…._

After managing to find a window I could shimmy open, I slunk inside. Looking around, I really couldn't see anything. I placed a hand of my forehead. It was still throbbing, my leg didn't hurt as much, and the wound on my stomach had stopped bleeding.

Suddenly, I felt very ill. I stumbled over to the corner of the room, and fell to my knees. I lurched forward. _Vomit…..greeeeeeeeeeat….. _(pause) _Stupid Tony Tiger,_

I fell backwards, but landed on something. I guess I hadn't realized the man walk in while was…um…..ill? Slowly, blackness surrounded me.

**.;0;.**

August opened her eyes. Finding she was not in the room she had been in before. She was in a dark, red styled room. She sat up and felt her leg. The gash was bandaged. She felt her stomach. It also was cleaned up neatly.

_Alright. _She thought. _I'm fine. Now…where the hell am I!_

She looked around the room. Noting her boots on the floor, along with her materia and daggers. "Merph-ne blah blo ble!"

When August was frustrated, she made up words that really meant nothing. It had started as a replacement for her 'potty mouth' and now she couldn't get rid of it. She tried to gracefully get out of the bed (incase someone was watching) But the sheets tangled round her legs and she fell face first onto the ground. _This is when someone walks in on me…. _She thought.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Speak of the devil!" She said, shifting to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Came a very….plain, but somehow sexy voice. _Yayness for monotone! _

"Possibly." August stated, attempting to untangle the sheets. She still hadn't looked at the man.

"Would you like some help?" The same voice asked.

"No Mister Monotone. I can figure it out." She paused and looked up at him. About to say something, but her thoughts shifted to a much different topic.

_Hottie at twelve o'clock! _She gazed up at the man. Black, unruly hair kept up by a red hair band. Well built, pale, strongly built. But what caught her attention was….._Gorgeous red eyes….. (drools)……_

"Are you alright?"

"Indeed…." She replied blankly. "Fantasy man…"

The man paused, clearly not sure what to say. "I…um….I'm Vincent."

"I'm drooling…..wait! Nope! I'm August!" August said jumping up, only to fall over again (into fantasy man cough, cough)

Vincent, once again was unsure on what to say. "Valentine."

"Hurbuby?" August asked with one of her non-word words.

"I am Vincent Valentine." She smiled. _Hot name to…. _

Vincent paused. "Do you not have a last name?"

August stood upright and nodded. "I'm August Everwoods!"

"Well, August Everwoods, Would you mind telling me why you were in my house?" Vincent asked. She paused.

"Ubbbb……….no?" She winced. _Don't kill me, don't slap me, and don't kick me out….._"I have to stay!" She yelled, posing dramatically. She fell to her knees. "Please! Please let me stay! You can't throw a wounded girl out into the streets! Its just unnatural! And ungentlemanly! I need to stay! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Vincent sighed. Vincent Blinked. "I have no real problem with you staying here (pause) as long as you can be honest." He paused. "Completely honest."

"Eh, same diff." She smiled brightly, jumping to her feet. "I can stay? You said 'can', right?" Vincent nodded. "Alright! Woot! Yay! But uh………you might want to know something." He looked intently at her, and motioned for her to continue. "You can't take it back now sucka!" She laughed. Vincent was once again, left speechless.

"I have that effect on people." August stated plainly.

"I've noticed." Vincent said. He turned towards the door. "Are you hungry?"

"I dunno" August gained a playful grin "Do you want me to be?"

_Interesting character _Chaos noted. _She would taste good with Salisbury sauce. _

Vincent ignored Chaos. "I do not care if you are hungry of not."

"Awe!" The auburn hair colored girl pouted. "Your no fun."

**One Week Later Vincent's P.O.V**

"Sooooooooooooo Vinnie!"

"….." I replied.

"What uh…….what's your favourite color?"

"….." I looked over at her. _Where is this conversation going? _I recall when she asked how tall I was. She ended up talking about her brother being bit by a Chocobo and never riding one ever again. _She's a regular Yuffie…. _I decided not to answer her.

The young girl smile at me. "Oh really! That's quite fascinating! I like pink, black, purple, red, green, blue, teal, aqua, burgundy, yellow, lime, kiwi smash, baby blue, orange….did I say purple yet?" I nodded. "Ah, well, you must be wondering why I asked such a question." I nodded again, not caring what she had to say. "Well you see, It has come to my attention that you only wear black and red." She smiled. "Depressed colors."

She continued to talk, and I continued to not listen. Then, I heard something that brought my attention back to reality.

"……your so gorgeous! I bet your like…a sex god! Can you dance? I can dance! I'm a great dancer! Hey Vinnie, will you make out with me?"

Is she serious? Perhaps she's ill…..I'm not gorgeous. Am I? No, I'm not. Maybe she has a vivid imagination…..Chaos laughed at me.

I turned my attention to her. "Excuse me."

"Aha! Now that I have your attention!" She smiled. "What's your favourite color?" She asked, more like demanded.

"Red." I said simply.

August P.O.V

Vincent stood up and walked away. I followed him. "Vinnie?" no response. "Vincent?" Once again no response. "Vincent Valentino?" No response. "Vincent Valentine?" No response. "Vincent Vampire Valentine?" He stopped walking, but then started again. I sighed. "Vincent the Sex God!" He stopped walking again. Four minutes pass. Oh! And he's walking away again! "Vincent Vince Vinnie V Vampire Valentino Valentine!" Is he…..He is! He's walking faster! Oh! I'll show you! "Vincent My oh-so Gorgeous and Sexy Master!" He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

I started laughing. "You think highly of yourself…" He rolled his eyes and walked away….again! Stairs…ack…I hate stairs. Climbing the stairs……

Okay…..how do I get him to stop…..uh…..errrrr……… "Vincent Valentine I Love You!" Oooo…..that stopped him. And is he…oh! **:squeal:** He turned around! Oh yah! Oh yah! Go me! Its not your birthday! Not like you'd celebrate it anyway! Woot!

He glared at me…….death glare….ooh….I've seen lots of those before. "Are you mad that I was kidding?"

"…..?"

"You now Vinnie! When I asked you to make-out with me!" I smiled a cheesy smile.

Vincent cocked and eyebrow. "Oh you so were!" I squealed, Giving him a big bear hug.

"I'd appreciate it if you let go of me." He stated blankly.

"Aw! I wish it were that simple Vinnie." I heard him growl. He was damn right pissed, and you know what, this is probably the highlight of my day. I rejoice when you feel pain Vincent! Mwuhaha! Poor Vincent…

* * *

**YAY! Penny for your thoughts? I'd enjoy that... Anyways, I am acceptng flames and rocks for a limited time ooooooooooonly! I hoped you liked it, tell me if you want the other chappies up.**


End file.
